A Bond Between Elements
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: A girl almost literally falls out of the sky and onto Hasselberry with important news for Chazz. What's going on? ChazzXOC a different season 2 With a different Light
1. Enter a New Character

**Boy, I'm making a LOT of GX fanfics! But, I thought of this storyline a long time ago. I just added another OC. What is the storyline? Ah, my friends, I cannot give that away! … I don't own GX, or Chazz would have fallen in love with one of my OCs, Alexis would have given up on Jaden, and there would be more girls. Well, none of those has happened… sigh.**

**------**

"Aww, come on, Jay!" Syrus whined, declining Jaden's challenge to duel as they were walking down the heavily wooded path to the Slifer dorm. "You always win! I don't wanna duel you!"

"Yeah but Sy, I haven't duelled anyone in SUCH a long time! I might be getting rusty!" Jaden exclaimed in fake worry. Hasselberry was just tagging along, with a strange feeling that something was going to happened out of the blue.

And unfortunately, today his instincts were right.

A girl suddenly fell out of the tree they were walking under and knocked Hasselberry down. She had bouncy, yellow, shoulder-length curls, sky-blue eyes, slightly tan skin, and was about 5'3". She was wearing a golden yellow skort, with the skirt part being able to twirl out when spinning and went almost to her knees. She was wearing a light yellow blouse with frilly sleeves and a flat collar.

The two lay like that on the ground before the girl suddenly sat up on Hasselberry's chest. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said. Hasselberry noted how sweet-as-honey and flowing-as-water her voice was. "I was not expecting my trip to be like that!"

"It's all right as long as you get off of me!" Hasselberry grunted, picking the 90 pound girl up and placing her on her feet. The girl giggled.

"Oops! Sorry!" She chuckled, looking intently at Hasselberry, then turned around to look at Jaden and Syrus. She examined them then said, "I'm looking for a person. Can you help me find this person?"

"Sure," Jaden shrugged. "Who?"

"I don't know." Jaden, Syrus, and Hasselberry did the all-famous anime fall. "But I can describe the person!" she added hastily.

"OK, then describe the person!" Syrus offered, exasperated.

"All right, here I go!" the girl started. "OK, well, I don't know if it's a boy or girl, but I'm looking for a person who's kind of dark, but not gothic. Kind of pseudo emo, you know? Usually has pale skin, black hair, and black eyes. Likes black, hates white. Attracts evil-doers?" the girl guessed.

Jaden made a thinking position, putting his finger to his lips. Finally, a name came to him.

"That sounds kind of like Chazz!" he exclaimed. "What do you want with _him_?"

"That, my friend, is confidential," the girl replied, winking.

"Come on, Jay, don't pry!" Syrus said. "Come on, we'll take you to Chazz! If we can find him…"

"Kay thanks! By the way, my name's Koressa."

"I'm Syrus!"

"I'm Sergeant Hasselberry!"

"And I'm Jaden Yuki!" They all announced, as they turned toward the red dorm to start their search. Koressa dutifully followed them down the path.

------

Well, Chazz wasn't at the dorm, but he WAS at the cliff he loves to be at, if you know what I mean. Unfortunately, his pestering Ojamas were, well, pestering him today, not letting him get ANY peace.

"Boss! There's something coming!"

"We can feel it!"

"But we don't know if it's good or bad, or even multiple!"

"DO YOU GUYS EVER SHUT UP!" Chazz roared. He turned toward Ojama Yellow, who was basically the leader of the trio, to try and swap him out of his life gain. However, he heard someone ELSE clap Ojama Black behind him. He whirled around and saw Koressa there, but of course, he didn't know she was Koressa.

"Who are YOU?" He spat. His Ojamas had left him a bad mood.

"You must be Chazz," she said dreamily, her voice weaving around the air molecules like silky, melty Chocolate and Honey. "I feel sorry for you."

Chazz just looked at her dumbfoundedly. "How do you know my name, and why in the WORLD do you feel SORRY for_ me_?" he demanded.

"Oh, you friends told me about… well, not really about, but your name. And I feel sorry for you because of your duel spirits. They must really piss you off."

"No shit, Sherlock," Chazz muttered. "Are you here for a reason, or just to annoy me more than my duel spirits can?" he shot.

"Yes, of course I'm here for a reason!"

"WELL TELL ME!"

"You know what? Just because you aren't being nice, I won't tell you," She stated simply, stalking off towards the red dorm. Chazz sighed and looked after her. _Stupid Ojamas,_ he thought, sending murderous telepathic messages to them. _Now, because of you guys, I might be in trouble!_

Chazz took a deep breath and shouted after Koressa. "WAIT!" Koressa turned around, her eyes like icy diamonds. "I'm sorry! Can you tell me why you're here?"

Koressa grinned and ran back up to Chazz. "For future references, my name is Koressa. And Chazz, you are in grave danger. More than you ever have before."


	2. Strange Occurrences

**I think everyone here knows I don't own GX…**

**RECAP: "Chazz, you are in grave danger. More than you ever have before."**

**------**

Chazz stared down at Koressa, disbelieving and shocked. "Y-you're kidding, right?" He asked desperately.

Koressa just shook her head. "No, Chazz. Acutally, I'm not entirely sure."

"WHAT!" Chazz exclaimed, falling anime-style. "You don't even _know_?"

"There is a way for me to be certain!" She assured the frantic Chazz. "Hold my hand."

"WHAT?"

"_Just do it_!" Chazz scowled and took Koressa's outstretched hand.

Chazz felt it immediately. His hand felt strange, like power was flowing through it. The feeling travelled up his arm and filled his very frame. Everything around him dropped away, which left him staring confusedly at Koressa, who was doing the same. Blue met Black, and Chazz couldn't pull away. Slowly, his mind began to turn blank…

Koressa suddenly pulled away. If it weren't for something like a strong static shock, Chazz's mind would have only slowly come back to him. He watched dumbly as Koressa pulled out elbow-length yellow gloves and put them on.

"Wha-what happened?" He inquired, finding his tongue. Koressa looked up at him, staring into his eyes with her deep blue orbs.

"I was right," was all she said. She spun on her heels and headed once again for the red dorm.

------

**Koressa's thoughts.**

I was right, he _is_ the one I'm looking for! But, why did they send _me_ if they knew he was my opposite?

"Sure, Kor, you can stay with us!" Jaden replied happily to Koressa's question.

"Thanks, but it's just for the night. I'll apply here tomorrow morning, but for now it's too late to make it to the building and back in time," Koressa said.

"We understand!" Jaden stated. "Are you ever going to tell us why you needed Chazz?"

"Nope. Now, if you excuse me, I'm tired," she announced, stalking into the dorm room. "Ugh! This place is horrible!" Koressa's voice wafted out from the room. Jaden just laughed. "Beats sleeping in a tree…"

Jaden heard no more from her, and assumed she went to sleep. He peeked in and saw her on the chair, her legs dangling over an arm. He could see her almost-knee-high boots, yellow of course, and also hear her gentle breathing. She must've been exhausted to fall asleep like that!

"She's so cute when she sleeps!" Syrus murmured next to Jaden. Jaden didn't reply, but went to his bed.

"See you in the morning, Sy," He said. He turned over and was asleep.

------

Chazz stared at the sunset, lost in thought. What had Koressa wanted with him? What kind of things were after him? Chazz just had too many questions floating in his head. Whatever was after him, Chazz guessed, was supernatural. Nothing else could explain what had happened between him and Koressa.

"_I have the answers you seek,"_ a voice said from behind Chazz. It was raspy, kind of like a snake – if snakes could talk. He whirled around, only to see a dark shadow disappear into the tree line. He dashed to the trees, but it had disappeared, and he didn't think it was wise to enter it this close to nightfall.

Chazz walked away from the tree line toward his dorm and saw Koressa enter Jaden's room. He scoffed at the scene as Jaden started laughing. He was about to go down there when something hit him.

It hit him like a laser beam. Chazz didn't fall forward, rather, started glowing. His eyes went blank and his mind was pushed into a corner of the dimension we call our thoughts and consciousness.

------

_**A" SOAP" STYLE EXIT!!**__ What happened to Chazz? Will anyone ever find out what Koressa is thinking? Maybe you'll find out… Next chapter!_


	3. A Daemon Confrontation

**I DO NOT OWN GX… but I wish I did….**

**RECAP: Chazz's eyes went blank, and his mind was pushed into a corner of the dimension we call our thoughts and consciousness.**

**------**

Koressa woke up with a start. Her legs and neck ached from her position and she was covered in cold sweat. She could not understand what woke her up, seeing as it was only about 4:30 AM. Then, slowly but surely, her dream came back to her.

_There was a man, tall and covered in shadow, standing in front of her. "_I have the one you wish to protect_," he said, his voice slipping into Koressa's ears. His eyes were glowing red as he started up a low, evil chuckle. He started to disappear into the shadows._

_"WAIT!" Koressa wanted to shout, but she was paralyzed by the glowing red eyes._

That's where her dream ended. _I think I'm just paranoid about Chazz,_ Koressa assured herself.

She got up, stretched, and ran her fingers through her hair. A brush would be pointless, for her locks never stayed brushed for more than 5 minutes. _I just need to look respectable_, she thought as she smoothed her skirt and blouse out. She scribbled a note to Jaden and stepped out into the cool, dawn air.

The sky was a silvery gray, a cloud cover, with pink and orange clouds near the horizon where the sun was beginning to open his eye. The moon had long before gone to sleep for the day. The trees were dusty green, and looked as if they too had been asleep all night.

Just as Koressa was about to start her trek up to the main building, she felt someone grab her from behind. She started to scream, but felt a black-clad hand clamp over her mouth, stifling it. The hand was wearing a black, silk glove and Koressa could tell that it was a guy grabbing her. No girl has hands like THAT.

_"Stay still, or you die,"_ the guy threatened. It sounded kind of like the voice from her dream! Only, a little different, like it was mixed with another voice – another familiar voice. But Koressa couldn't place where she had heard the other one.

Large tentacles of darkness sprouted from the ground around Koressa and her captor. Soon, they were completely covered. Then, they disappeared in a blob of darkness and Koressa was surrounded by shadows.

When Koressa came to, she was in a clearing. The clearing had a large, flat stone off to her right and about a million sleeping flowers. She sat up and spotted the shadowy figure, standing in the darkness of the tree line and with a strange looking duel disk on. It was completely black, with a red glowing stone for the main one and a black glowing one for the smaller one _(A/N I have no idea what those lights are called…)_ Koressa herself was wearing one that looked like a DA duel disk, only yellow, with a white light where the big red one should be.

"_We shall duel, and if you win, you just might get your little friend back,"_ The snake-y/whisper-y voice said. "_If you lose, I get you too!"_

"Deal!" Koressa responded. She was NOT going to let him get away with this… what ever "this" was.

"Duel!"

"I draw!" Koressa shouted, drawing her sixth card. "I activate Graceful Charity!" She drew three cards and discarded Silent Swordsman LV5 and White Magical Hat. "Next, I play Fusion Sage! I get a polymerization from my deck, and then I activate Thunder Dragon's special ability! By discarding my Thunder Dragon from my hand, I get two more of them! Now I play Polymerization to fuse my two Thunder Dragons to form… Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! (2800/2100) And since that was a fusion summon, I can still summon another monster! I choose… Silent Magician LV 4! (1000/1000) I throw down two face downs and end my turn!"

"_Impressive, but not enough to beat me!"_ the guy laughed. "_I draw!"_

"Hold on!" Koressa interrupted. "Every time you draw a card, my Silent Magician gets a Spell Counter! And for every Spell counter, her attack points gain 500 points! (1500/1000)"

_"Doesn't matter! I discard one card from my hand to play Lightning Vortex!"_

"I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! By giving up 1000 Life points (now 3000) I can negate the activation of your spell card!" Koressa shouted. Lightning Vortex exploded into a million pixels, much to her opponent's dismay.

_Whatever! I summon Double Coston! (1700/1650)!"_ Two almost-not-attached black blobs of dark matter appeared in front of Koressa's opponent, their small blue tongues hanging out in a silly manner. "_Attack her Silent Magician!"_

"Not so fast!" Koressa said. "I activate Negate Attack!" A barrier appeared in front of Koressa and her monsters, absorbing the attack.

Her opponent growled unhappily. "_I place one card face down and end my turn."_

"My draw!" Koressa picked up another card, giving her two cards in her hand. "I play Pot of Greed! This let's me draw two cards!" She picked up two more. "Now I summon Copycat! Now his attack and defence points become the same as one of your monsters! And I choose Double Coston! (now her Copycat1700/1650) I place one card face down and attack you Double Coston with my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! (LP: 2900). Silent Magician and Copycat! Attack him directly!" Koressa's opponent groaned horribly as his Life Points dropped to 0.

_"NOOO!!! HOW COULD I LOSE!?"_ he shouted before falling forward out of the shadows.

"That's too bad, I was hoping for more of a challenge," Koressa started, and then she gasped. It was Chazz! She ran over to him and watched something like black smoke exit out of his mouth when she turned him over. He wasn't wearing his black jacket, but instead a black shirt with a symbol of the Lunar Eclipse on the chest part.

Chazz slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he moaned, trying to sit up only to get a stab of pain in his back where he was hit.

"I can only think that you were being controlled by a daemon," Koressa explained. "A lever 1 daemon, I suppose, because he was so easy to beat. I think that they are already after you, and probably me too."

"But why are they after me?" Chazz whispered. Koressa sighed_. I guess it's time to tell him what's up_, she thought.

"OK, Chazz, here's the thing. You and I, and a lot of other people, have… Elemental powers. See, most of the people with spirits have these powers. It's good that your spirit has a LIGHT attribute, 'cause if it was DARK, it would mean that you're evil But, most of the people are in hiding, and they don't even know it! Most of the time their powers are sealed, and have to be re-sealed every 8 years. You are 16, no? Long ago, the people didn't need to hide. Unfortunately, Daemons started to appear, and take over the minds of people with powers to try and take over the world, and fight the resistance. The only way to stop them from doing that was to seal everyone's powers. That's where duel spirits came from: little leakages of power that crept into a card. Now the daemons are back, and the resistance is recruiting the lost members," Koressa explained.

Chazz just nodded, taking in all the information. "By the way, I'm not 16 _yet_. I will be in a few days though… What happens when that time comes around?"

"That would explain why daemons are trying to get you now. I turned 16 just last month, and then another resistance member had found me. On midnight of the day you were born, the moon will shine brightly. You must go outside and find me. I will be outside the Obelisk Girl's dorm. There, I will summon the rest of the elements in my – soon to be our – group. Then, we will perform the ceremony and give you your deck."

"But I already _have_ a deck!"

"Yes, you do, but it's not your true deck, your soul deck. I'm going to join Duel Academy, and to do that, I need to leave now. Be careful and watch your back!" Koressa ordered, getting up and walking into the trees. She sighed and looked toward the main building.

Silent Magician LV 4 appeared beside her. _Silent Magician,_ she thought-spoke to her, _I wonder if everything will be fine. Daemons keep appearing, and who knows? Then might capture an Innocent next time, now that they know I'm protecting Chazz. And this Jaden boy, is he another one? I heard him talking to his Winged Kuriboh… Could he be the last member we're looking for?_

_"Don't think so much,"_ Silent Magician LV4 said, her voice as magical as her name implies, weaving through the trees and stars hidden by clouds like even Koressa's can't. _Her_ voice was like a melted Jolly Rancher: so sweet you want to hug her to death. _"There's only one way to find out, and that is to apply to Duel Academy ASAP!"_

_Gotcha,_ Koressa replied silently. She once more started towards the looming building behind the trees.

------

_Is Jaden an Elemental Hero like his cards? Are Chazz and Koressa in even MORE danger? Find out (maybe) in… The next chapter!_


	4. Bleck, MORE Daemons!

**VAMPIRIC DRAGONRIDER DOES NOT OWN GX!!**

**RECAP: **_**And this Jaden boy, is he another one? I heard him talking to his Winged Kuriboh… Could he be the last member we're looking for? 

* * *

**_

"Hey Jay," Koressa said suddenly. "How old are you?" 

"What? Oh, 15. But in the next month I'll be 16! Isn't that sweet?"

"Yes… sweet…" Koressa had applied, and to get in had to duel Crowler. She had beaten him so bad, that she had gotten into Obelisk, like she had predicted. She was really too good for this place, or… Crowler just really sucks at duelling. Most likely the latter. Who needs a planned-out strategy? Duelling is about thinking on your feet, and war plans never work out anyway, right?

Koressa walked alongside Jaden for a while. Suddenly, Jaden popped the question: Do you want to duel?

"I guess so."

"You _guess _so? Who needs to guess?" Jaden laughed. He ran ahead and Koressa followed him to the duel field. 

"Duel!" The two teens shouted, activating their duel disks. Koressa still had her duel disk from when she duelled the Daemon, and was using it now.

"You can go first," She offered.

"Fine by me! Draw!" Jaden said, pulling another card out. "I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode! Next, I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My go!" Koressa yelled. "I activate my Thunder Dragon's special ability! By discarding my Thunder Dragon, I get two more! Now, I play Polymerization to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden interrupted. "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! This destroys your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

"Fine! I play Magician's Valkyria in attack mode! I end my turn with two facedowns."

Syrus came running in. "Hold it, you guys, class is about to start!" he said.

* * *

When Crowler came in, he looked like he had just woken up from bed. His coat was wrinkled and his hair was a complete mess.

"Sorry I'm late, class," he hurriedly said. "Let's start now." But just after he opened his book and turned to the blackboard, the far left wall (the one without the door) combusted and exploded, spraying nearby students and Crowler with dust and debris. "I'M TEACHING HERE!" he roared, before cutting off. Koressa and Chazz gasped.

Standing there was a daemon. He looked somewhat like an ape, with large forearms that acted like feet, and a muscular torso. However, the demon's face was gruesome and distorted. Two thick bottom canines were visible on his lower jaw, and his beady eyes were glowing bright red. All students, excluding Chazz, and Koressa (and Jaden, who was still asleep) screamed and ducked under their desks.

Koressa jumped on top of hers and leaped toward the daemon.

"Staff of Dancing Rays!" she called, and a large, glob of yellow light appeared in her right hand, which quickly flashed into a staff, much like her Silent Magician's. She pointed it at the daemon and shouted, "Hark, the Sun shines!" and the orb started glowing. However, the daemon jumped toward her, swung his massive arm, and knocked her backwards.

"Koressa!" Chazz cried. The daemon leaped toward him with his arm drawn to destroy. Chazz put his hands up defensively, and a glob of black light appeared in his hands also. It lengthened and formed a sword similar to a Guardian Baou's. "What the hell…" He muttered. It started glowing as he stared at it, and the daemon was blasted back. The daemon growled, and Chazz wielded the sword, daring the daemon to come closer.

Chazz thought he heard little whispers, but the source was undefined. The daemon attacked again, and Chazz, who had climbed up on a desk, swung it horizontally, striking it. The daemon, however, simply got knocked to the side.

"Order it to work!" Koressa called, moaning a little as she sat up. She whispered reassuringly to the students under the desk she fell on. Good thing those desks are sturdy…

_What!?_ Chazz frantically thought. The whispers got louder, and he realized they were coming from the sword. Just then, the daemon socked Chazz in the stomach. He wasn't paying attention! The wind flew out of him, and he crashed into the wall behind him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the whispers correctly. Oh well, worth a shot…

He braced the sword in front of him, and shouted, "Wickedly Requiem of Eclipse!" He slashed the sword through the daemon, which burst into flame and disappeared. The sword also disappeared – liquidated into shadows. 

Chazz slid down the wall, holding his bruised stomach, as the students and Crowler peeked out from under the desks. 

"W-well, go on, get the nurse!" Crowler ordered. "Princeton is hurt!"

* * *

_Hey, I didn't say you WOULD find out if Jaden is an "elemental hero," I said maybe. Perhaps next time…_


	5. The Circle and a New Student

**I'd like to thank darkangel1992 for reviewing. I had lost heart in this fanfic, but now I'm gonna continue it! Aren't we all happy now?**

* * *

Koressa sat in a chair beside Chazz's hospital bed. He said he was fine, but Ms. Fontaine wanted to keep him for another day.

"What happened back there?" he asked Koressa, a little weak still.

"It was a level two daemon," Koressa explained kindly. Her gloved hand stroked Chazz's comfortingly. "But you destroyed it, so everything's fine for now."

"But what was that… that sword?"

"That was…" Koressa paused to think of the name of the sword. "Silent Shadow Defender. You're going to have to train a bit more to keep that sword out."

"T-train??"

"Yes, train. What, are you scared?" Chazz shook his head ferociously. "Your spiritual energy is low, and we need to build it up in case more daemons come." Chazz nodded.

Just then, Ms. Fontaine shooed Koressa out of the room, and she retreated back to class. Just before class ended yesterday (after the daemon attacked), Koressa had erased all the memories from the students of the daemon. There was still a hole in the wall, but no one "knew how it got there." Today, Koressa sat next to Jaden.

"So Jaden, when are we going to do that duel you wanted?" she asked casually.

"How about today after class?" he suggested.

"Sure!"

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

"But Sartorius, why do you want me to go back to Duel Academy?" a certain silver-haired boy asked a certain purple-haired freak—uh, I mean… prophet…? "It's a step backwards!" Sartorius started laughing maniacally, his purple eyes glowing greedily.

"There is power there that I want," he answered.

"Oh no," Aster started, "I'm not doing your dirty work for you." Aster slapped the crystal table that divided them with a hand. Sartorius's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You will." His eyes locked on to Aster's, glowing bright purple again. This time, however, Aster gasped and took a step back. His blue eyes were unable to escape Sartorius's blinding stare. Aster started to tremble. "**You will get me my power**!" he screeched in a horrible voice. All at once, Aster fell limp, but was still standing. Sartorius strode over to Aster and lifted the boy's chin. Aster's eyes were completely blank and lifeless, just two, blue and black orbs. Sartorius uttered one single word. "Go."

Aster didn't even know he was obeying. He stood up straight, and exited.

**DUEL ACADEMY**

* * *

Koressa and Jaden squared off at the duel field. This time, Koressa's duel disk was a normal one.

"Ladies first," Koressa said with a grin. She drew her sixth card. In her hand was… she gasped in surprise… two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "I summon Shining Angel (1400/800) in attack mode! I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Jaden announced. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! I attack your Shining Angel. (KLP—3800)"

"Activate Shining Angel's effect!" Koressa interrupted. "I can summon a light monster with less than 1500 attack points! I choose… The Light – Hex-Sealed Fusion!" (1000/1600)

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Jaden concluded. Koressa's turn started. She drew Silent Magician LV4.

"H'lo, Magi," she whispered to it. "Magi" winked at her from the card. "I summon Silent Magician LV4 and equip her with Book of Secret Arts! (ATK/DEF—1300/1300) I end my turn."

_Crash_.

"What was that?" Koressa shouted in surprise. You'd-a thought she was used to surprises by now.

"I don't know, but it's going to interrupt our duel _again!_" Jaden whined.

"Yeah, that's too bad," Koressa sighed. "We'd better check it out."

"I here ya, sister," Jaden agreed. They deactivated their duel disks and ran towards where they heard the noise. As they exited the Arena, they found a young, silver-headed boy standing just behind the door. It was kind of creepy, the way he was staring blankly at them, making no sign that he was going to move. Random boxes were spilled behind him.

"Can I help you?" Koressa asked hesitantly. The boy, who was staring at Jaden, slowly moved his gaze to Koressa. "Um…"

"K—Koooorrrrr…" the boy whispered.

"Who are you?" Jaden inquired. The boy blinked. Suddenly, he leaped forward at Koressa, knocking her down. They rolled, each one trying to keep the upper ground, before the boy stood up and twisted Koressa's arm behind her. A duel disk whirled like a Frisbee and hit the boy square in the forehead. The boy stepped backwards, letting go of Koressa, but did not fall nor did he stumble.

Koressa looked for her saviour. Jaden had ducked, but her eyes rested on a tall, ocean-haired, stoic boy in a white and blue jacket. His dark teal eyes glared at the boy.

"Do it," the Obelisk ordered. Koressa knew what he meant.

"But it's too dangerous! I haven't mastered it!" she protested. The Obelisk just glared at her, and Koressa gave in.

"Jaden," he said, "I suggest hiding your eyes." Jaden ducked once more, and Koressa closed her eyes. She felt her power bubble up, and she released it in a supernova. She heard the silver-headed boy scream in agony. She fought to restrain the power, but she couldn't. It was overwhelming her…

She felt strong arms grab her. A different power entered her bloodstream, and she calmed down enough to retrieve her own power. Koressa opened her eyes, and looked at who was grabbing her. It was the Obelisk.

"Hello Zane," she giggled, a goofy, tired smile plastered over her face. Zane said nothing, but he patted her head like a puppy. He left, and Jaden bobbed his head up again.

"What happened?" he asked, noting an unconscious boy behind Koressa.

"Oh, nothing," Koressa laughed. She wobbled a bit, but she was still able to walk over to the boy. She towered above him, and she stared directly at his shut eyelids. They fluttered, and blue orbs looked at her. The boy rubbed his head where the duel disk had hit him.

"Where am I? How'd I get here? AND WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT?" the boy groaned.

"I'll tell you when you tell me who you are and who you work for!" Koressa requested harshly.

"Be nicer, Kor!" Jaden insisted. "He just… well, I'm not really sure what he did…" Koressa just glared at him. The boy looked between the two, then shrugged and forced himself to a sitting position.

"My name's Aster, Aster Phoenix. Sartorius is my manager. Why do you care?" Aster replied. Koressa stomped her foot in frustration.

"His real name, please!" she ordered. Aster just gave her a confused look. Koressa sighed. "Okay, just… describe him, then!"

"Well, he has long purple hair, and purple eyes… long nails… he's obsessed with the color white, and… Oh! He tells the future," Aster said thoughtfully. Koressa cracked her knuckles against her palms.

"And you don't know how you got here," Koressa stated more than asked.

"Yeah… All I remember is Sartorius getting angry at me, and the next thing I know is… waking up here with a throbbing head," Aster added, moaning a bit. Koressa clapped her hands together.

"He must've hypnotized you. That's the only explanation! He must be Azrael…" she mused.

"Who?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, no one…" Koressa dismissed. She yawned. "I'm tired, see ya guys later…" And then she left.

"I'm Jaden!" The Slifer student introduced to Aster eagerly, offering a hand. Aster stood up on his own.

"Um… Nice to meet you?"

* * *

Chazz walked slowly down the moonlit path. It was a full moon tonight, and also his birthday. After going through the celebrations that day that Jaden had insisted and Alexis had dragged him into, he really didn't want to do this "ritual" thing. He wanted to sleep. He yawned.

Chazz walked down the path, unsure of where to go.

"There you are!" a voice giggled. He recognized it immediately. Koressa jumped out of a nearby tree, and stood in front of Chazz. "Let's get this over and done with! The lake's the best place to do it." She grabbed Chazz's hand, who felt his face warm slightly, and pulled him in the direction of the one and only lake on the island.

Once they got there, Koressa stood near the edge. Chazz watched her with a curious eye. She put her hands together under her chin like she was going to say a prayer, and she started humming a high pitch. Other pitches joined her one by one, and glowing patches of different colors joined her, forming a circle. There were a few gaps.

Out of these patches rose people, each humming a different note. In the end, it was beautiful harmony. Out of a pale blue circle to the left of Koressa rose a girl. She had blue hair not unlike the color of Syrus's, tied in a thick ponytail. Her eyes were hazel, but almost yellow, and she was wearing a Japanese school uniform-style skirt and a collared blue skirt. She, like Koressa, had knee-high boots. These were pale blue, with a small lightning-bolt symbol at the top. Her skin was honey colored, and Chazz guessed she was Hispanic.

To her left was a guy. His circle was a dark, oceanic blue. When his features could be seen, he was identified to be… Zane!? This time, his jacket was longer and more flowing. It was the same color as his eyes, and a belt was on each upper arm. His pants were black, but his shoes were the same color as his jacket. His jacket was open, revealing a midnight black shirt with a teal water drop symbol.

To his left was a gap, but after that was a brown patch. A girl with cropped brunette hair appeared. Her eyes were a murky brown, but amazingly clear. Her skin was darker than the first new girl, and her features were Egyptian. She was wearing a long sleeve, dark green top. The neck was a low scoop-neck, and after the elbows, it flared outwards. She was wearing brown corduroys, and had brown flip-flops on her feet. She had a dark green headband with a picture of a brown pebble on it.

To her left was a bright green patch of light. It was another girl that rose out of it. She had brown hair also, but it was light, and it had green flames at the tips. Her hair was in a French braid that reached a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright, emerald green, and almond shaped. Her skin was lightly tanned. She was wearing a light green sundress with tiny rosebuds decorating it. Her shoes were sandals that strapped to her feet and were… you guessed it, green. She was wearing a flower choker on her neck that had pink petals and black centres.

To the left of her was a white patch. A guy rose out of this, with silver hair that laid flat against his head. It wasn't long, but it wasn't a buzz cut. He wore silver sunglasses, and his eyes were a pale blue. His skin was pale, and he was wearing a white tee. On the tee was a large, yellow sun symbol. A silver belt was wrapped around the shirt to make it tunic-like. He was wearing silver jeans and white sneakers.

To his left was another gap, and then Koressa again. She opened her eyes, and everyone looked at her.

"OK, as you all know, I found the Darkness person," she started. "So his birthday was today, and he turned 16. We need to do the ritual, but I suppose me might want to introduce ourselves…?"

The girl with pale blue hair started. "My name is Candra!" she said, full of hyperness. Zane said nothing, so the girl next to the gap went.

"I'm Tria. It's short for Demetria," she said, smiling kindly. The girl next to her gave a welcoming hello. She was obviously older than most of the kids, perhaps a year or two above Zane.

"I'm Dahlia."

After her was the guy in white. He looked a bit Chinese. "My name is Feng." Koressa grinned at Chazz.

"So let's get this over with, huh?"

* * *

**I think I'll leave it at that. **


End file.
